Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a needle used during tree injecting administration.
Description of Related Arts
China lacks forest resources. Due to long-term excessive logging, available forest resources, which are already limited, are drastically reduced. In recent decades, with deteriorating environment and rapid growth of forest pests, trees suffer from wide spread infestation, leading to a low survival rate. Forestry pests, such as stem borer, Gidding insects, Anoplophora nobilis, Shecia siningensis Hsu, and sucking pests with wax protective shells, are rapidly spread.
Conventional spray methods for controlling pests have the following problems: during spraying, pesticides are not effectively attached to trees which should be sprayed, thus being impossible to kill pests; a large number of pesticides are spilled on the ground or drift with wind, and are affected by environmental factors such as weather, which lowers the utilization rate of pesticides and causes environment pollution. Because of the above reasons, conventional spray methods have been difficult to efficiently control pests, and damages caused by pests are increasing day by day.
Tree injecting administration is one of the effective methods for controlling tree pests, which inputs nutrients, growth regulators, pesticides or other substances in to the tree body, and transports to each part of the tree by transpiration, so as to achieve objects such as controlling pests, increasing nutrients, curing deficiency disease, and regulating growth. Trunk injecting administration has advantages such as effective pest control and little environment pollution.
An equipment for injecting administration of trees is a trunk injector, and a key thereof is needle design. Needle performance will directly affect performance of liquid injected into the trunk.